4x13 Twisted Lovers
by FinalDestination28
Summary: 4x13: Twisted LoveIt was a normal night Piper & Leo, Phoebe & Cole and Paige and Her new Boyfriend Henry, are all going to beds, while they was sleeping a demon name Adelnetion cast a spell on The Charmed Ones and their lovers. The next morning, when the
1. Teaser

Teaser 

SceneUpstairs on the second floors, Piper & Leo Bedroom

Piper: Leo, I want to talk to you, can you get off the computer?

Leo: No, Piper, I have to finish this report for the elders, their new rule that all whitelighters have to fill out a report when a charge get hurts or died.

Piper: I know that, Leo, but cant you filled that out tomorrow, I got something to tell you and I can't wait.

Leo: Okay, (Leo save his works on the computer and shut it off), Now what is it that was important?

Piper: I'm Pregnant.

Leo: That great news. Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Piper: I'm not, I was joking with you (Leo gives her a dirty look). What I ready want to tell you that Paige got a promotion at work today, She is a Social Worker now the but first she need someone to repaint her new office, and she was hoping you can do it for her for free since you did post as a handyman when you first came into my life. And she need is done by the end of this week.

Leo: (give a shrug look), I would love to Piper, but the elders are giving us new charges everyday to watch over, and I got about 20 charges plus you three too, I just don't have the time to paint a office.

Piper: Okay, I let her know tomorrow. Now let goes to bed. (She lay down and closed her eyes).

Leo: Okay. (He reaches over and shut the light off, and he lay down and closed his eyes too).

Scene-in the living room, Phoebe & Cole are watching a late night movie on TV

Phoebe: Cole, I was wondering if you mind if Paige go to bridal shop tomorrow with me and help me picks out my wedding dress?

Cole: No, I wouldn't mind at all.

Phoebe: Great. Would you like some more Popcorn?

Cole: Not really, I'm tired, I thinking about go to bed. (Paige & her new Boyfriend Henry walk thru the door).

Paige: Hey Phoebe, hey Cole, I want you to meet my new boyfriend Henry (Henry reaches his hand to shake Cole hand).

Cole: (Reaches for his hand and shake his hand). Nice to meet you, well I'm going to bed and I will see you guys later.

Henry: Nice to meet you to Cole and good night.

(Cole left and walks upstairs).

Phoebe: Nice to meets you too Henry, I'm going to bed too. So I will see you guys in the morning.

(Phoebe left and walks upstairs).

Paige: Now that sound like a good idea, Follow me (Paige grabs Henry hands and guide upstairs to her bedroom).

Scene Underworld, in a dark cave, where two demons are talking

Demon #1: Are you sure this is going to work, Adelnetion?

Adelnetion: Of Course is it, and if it doesn't I have a back-up plan.

Demon #1: Okay. (He Shimmer out).

Adelnetion: (speaking in Italian),

I demons sotto soddisfano sentono i miei dolori e rendono quei affascinati ed i loro amanti pagati i loro crimini ed e lasciano i miei fratelli dei demons ottenere il throught che di vendetta il amd delle pioggie li fa le streghe relives lle altre volte tanto dell'amante.

(Translation):

The Demons Below please hear my Pains

And make the Charmed ones and their lovers paid for their crimes

And let my demons brothers get revenge throught the rains

And make them witches relives another lover times.

(And then he threw a potion on the ground and a big light beam out in the skies and it started to rain on The Charmed Ones homes and rains was going right through the ceiling on to The Charmed Ones and their lovers bodies and a bright light shines on them).

End teaser 


	2. Act One

**Act One**

(Scene- Piper Bedroom, Piper is waking up)

Piper: (yawn) Honey, is time to wake up. (She gets up and leaves the room to the bathroom started to get clean up).

(The cover pulls down and it reveals Cole under them).

Cole: Can't I just sleep a little longer (he yawns)? I didn't get much sleep last night.

Piper: Well, that your Cole, you have to watch that last night movie with Phoebe last night. I'm going downstairs and make everyone breakfast for everyone after I get dressed.

Cole: Make enough for 6 peoples; Phoebe brought her boyfriend Henry home last night. (He yawns again).

Piper: Okay, (She walks out of the bathroom in a red top and a pair of blue jean). The Bathroom is all your Cole. (She walks out of her bedroom and down the stairs).

(Cole got up and walks into the bathroom and closed the door).

(Scene-Kitchen, Paige is sitting in the chair in the kitchen, Piper walks in).

Piper: Good morning, Paige.

Paige: Good morning, Piper. Did you talks to Leo for me last night? I wanted to talk to him so back but my boss will not let me leaves until I have finish all the paper works.

Piper: Yes, I did, but he couldn't. Even though you two are dating, he can't find the time to paint your office for you.

Paige: I was afraid of that, do you know anyone else who will paint my office for free?

Piper: the only person I can think of is Phoebe; she was an art major in school, but since she is planning her wedding and everything else, I don't think she can do it, you can asked her. Where Leo?

Paige: He up in Elder land, handing in his report on the witch that died yesterday.

Piper: Are you still planning on to help Phoebe with her wedding dress today?

Paige: Yes, but I have to have my office painted by Friday which is three day by now, and my boss told me if it not painted by Friday, I will have to buy the paint out of my paycheck and paint it myself.

(Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: I have an idea, but it might be dangerous if we did it?

Paige: Hey Phoebe, What could be dangerous?

Phoebe: I know a spell in the book of shadow that can help with problem.

Piper: NO WAY, Phoebe, we aren't casting any personal gain spells, (Piper hands Paige & Phoebe their breakfast) here are your guys breakfast. (Piper walks out of the kitchen and in to the living room, Henry & Cole both coming down the stairs, Cole stop and talk to Piper while Henry walks into the kitchen).

Cole: What for breakfast today, Honey?

Piper: Bacons and Eggs and slice of toast. (She picked up her purse).

Cole: Going to work now?

Piper: not yet, first I have to picked up some of clothes at the dry cleaner, then I have to go to the doctor office for some blood test and then I have groceries store to picks up some foods for today dinner. I see you later sweetheart. (Cole & Piper kiss each other and then Piper walks out the door).

(Phoebe & Paige walks out of the kitchen and stop next to Cole).

Phoebe: Hey Cole, did Piper leaves already?

Cole: Yes she did, why?

Phoebe: No reason, I was just wondering. Cole you better goes and eats your breakfast before Henry eats your breakfast.

(Cole walks away and Phoebe & Paige walk upstairs to the Book Of Shadow)

Paige: Are you sure there will be No personal gain?

Phoebe: I'm a 100 sure.

Paige: Okay.

(Phoebe opens the Book Of Shadow and search for the spell).

Phoebe: I found it; it said to write down what you need and mix's this potion (Phoebe hold up a potion).

Paige: Okay; I need a guy to paint my office, so I should write a painter, paintbrush and paint?

Phoebe: I think so.

Paige: Here goes nothing. (Paige writes down what she need and threw in the pot and then added the potion, few seconds went by and nothing happen). I got we did something wrong.

Phoebe: Much have. (Phoebe looks at her watch) But we don't have the time to figure it out, we got to get to the bridal shop in a half a hour.

(Phoebe & Paige walks out the door and just as they walk out the door a bright appears out of the pot and started to form a familiar face).

End of Act One 


	3. Act two

**Act Two**

Leo: (up in elder land) here you report on the witch that died yesterday.

Elder #1: (he grabs that report out of Leo hands and he looks it over). Leo, we assigned that witch to you because she was really important and we know you was the best but you did not do you job right. So we have to punish you, you will have no contact with Paige for two whole day.

Leo: You cant does that; I love her.

Elder # 2: we can and we will. (He said some words in elder talk) is it done, we have puts a force field over the manor so you can't orbs into the manor, now here is the new witch we want you protect and if she died then you will never see Paige again. (He hands Leo a photo of the witch and her information on it.

Leo: Okay. (He orbs out).

(Scene: Phoebe & Paige are at the bridal shop).

Phoebe: (come out in a wedding dress). How about this dress?

Paige: (Paige give a shrugs looks) that dress is way to small for you, you can see too much, if get any smaller, you will be showing every thing.

Phoebe: I thought so too. (Phoebe went back to the dressing room)

Paige: I can't believe Henry proposed to you on the first date

Phoebe: I know, that first time that ever happen to me.

(Scene: ******South Bay Social Services** office, there a knocks on Paige's boss door).

Paige's Boss: who is it?

Woman: My Name is Prue and I'm here to paint Paige's office

Paige's Boss: Come on in.

Prue: (Prue open her door). Hi, when I was on the phone with Paige this morning, she forgot to tell which office is her, so I was wondering if you tell me which office is her?

Paige's Boss: her office is room number 10

Prue: Thanks (she left Paige's boss Office and went into Paige's office and started to used magic to paints Paige office).

(Scene: Manor kitchen, Piper is cooking dinner, and Phoebe & Paige walks in).

Phoebe: What for dinner tonight?

Piper: Chicken and Whisky Dumpling.

Paige: Whisky Dumpling, that new.

Piper: I know, got this recipe at off the internet lot and thought I would make it tonight).

(Paige's phone ring, she answer it)

Paige: Hello.

Paige's Boss: Hello Paige, this Nancy, your boss

Paige: Hi, what up?

Nancy: that painter that you hired to paint your office did a great job, she went into office to paints it and the 30 minutes later she was done, I was wondering if you can give me her Phone number so I can call her?

Paige: I didn't hire anyone.

Nancy: Of course, you did, she told me you hire her this morning and her name is Prue

Paige: I didn't hire anyone--- (she pause a minute) can I call you back

Nancy: Sure

Paige: Thanks (and she hang up the phone). Guy I think we got a problem.

**End of Act Two**


End file.
